ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah Lopez
' '''Mariah Eve Lopez' is a professional wrestler of Mexican-Caucasian descent currently signed to Premium Womens Wrestling competing under her real name. Mariah is more known for being the cousin of Danielle, Enrique and Phillip Lopez, as well as being the cousin in-law of James Baker and Ashley Rose, effectively making her a part of the Baker-Lopez wrestling family tree. Wrestling Career 'Training' After a series of career choices that did not pan out. Mariah decided it was time to try to get into the professional wrestling industry. Having already seen the success that her family members have had. She reached out to her cousin Phillip, but Phillip turned her down. Her next option was to be trained by Danielle, who was in a similar spot to Mariah's when she started. Danielle agreed and immediately began training Mariah without any help from Da Xtreme Wrestling Academy. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - present)' After completing her training. Danielle recommended to both Terrell Ryder and Jane Isis to sign Mariah, in order to at least see if she has any potential. Mariah had a tryout match for the promotion. She impressed Terrell and Jane and in turn, they gave Mariah a contract. Terms of the deal are unknown. While she is in PWW, she will continue to train with Danielle to give her a better grasp on what she needs to improve on. On the fourth episode of Sunday Night Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Angelina Michaels in a dark match which took place before the show, and got the win when she made Angelina tap out to the Lopez Special. Later on in the show, she had an interview with Lacey Milton, discussing things about PWW and even how she wants her career to go. On the fifth episode of Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Ariel Walker in her first match on live television. Mariah got the victory when she made Ariel tap out to The Lopez Special, making her undefeated with two wins and zero losses. On the seventh episode of Knockout, Mariah will go one on one with Eva Morales in a first round match up in a puroresu tournament to crown the first ever PWW Joshi Champion. Personal Life Mariah was born in 1987 to Luis Lopez (a professional landscaper) and Sara Scott (a real-estate agent). When she was young, her parents got divorced and her mother died in a car accident not too long later. With her father not wanting any part of her. She lived with her Lopez family relatives which was her cousins Phillip, Enrique, Jose, Ricardo and Danielle. Prior to entering wrestling, Mariah was enrolled in Florida State University after getting a full ride due to being one of the very few who got a 4.0 grade point average in the school (Danielle accomplishing this feat a year later), where she got her business degree. She graduated from Abraham Lincoln High School in San Diego, California, and for most of her schooling. Her and Danielle went to the same school as they are only a year apart which is why they are very close to one another. Mariah is also known to have been in a ten month relationship with J.T. Banks. In January of 2011, they broke up after Mariah revealed to be bisexual but still remain friends. From there, Mariah started dating Lisa Coles, a girl that she was involved with in college, which sparked the whole change. When asked, Mariah maintains that she still likes guys, but is more comfortable dating a woman. Accomplishments *PWW Record: 2-0 *'PWW Power 10 Rankings:' **Week 1 (4th edition): 10th **Week 2 (5th edition): 7th **Week 3 (6th edition): Not Ranked *'Premium Wrestling Top 20 Rankings:' **Week 1: 15th In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Lopez Special (Inverted Indian Deathlock)'' - Primary finisher **''Spanish Hang Time (Swanton Bomb)'' - secondary finisher *'Signature Moves' **Bridging German Suplex **Corkscrew 450 Splash - adopted from her cousin **Crane Kick **Nap Time (Sleeper Hold) **Running knee strike to the head *'Normal Moves' **Big Boot **Body Scissors **Clothesline **Cloverleaf **DDT **Diving Leg Drop **Dropkick **Facebuster **Fisherman Buster **Fujiwara Armbar **Hurricanrana **Multiple Suplex Variations ***Belly to back ***Belly to belly ***Cradle ***Dragon ***German ***Half Nelson ***Half Nelson Exploder ***High-angle belly to back ***Northern Lights, sometimes with pinning bridge ***Sleeper ***T-Bone **Octapus Stretch **Running leg drop, sometimes to the back of the opponent's neck **Russian leg sweep **Scissors Kick **Sharpshooter **STF *'Entrance Music' **'"Not Like the Other Girls" by The Rasmus' *'Nicknames' **'"The Mexican Princess"' Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:Face Character Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011